Octavia j'ai un cadavre dans mon coffre
by Vaalgus
Summary: Bellamy aide Clarke à enterrer un cadavre. BELLARKE et OS
**Bonjour ou bonsoir ...**

 **Breeeff je reviens avec un nouvel OS complètement barré qui m'est venu cet après midi alors que je me demandais quel titre me donnerait envie de lire un OS sans connaitre le couple alors voilà.**

 **Juste une chose : je suis absolument contre le meurtre, qu'on soit bien d'accord !**

 **Disclaimers : les persos ne sont pas à moi ( hélas! )**

 **Sinon BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

\- C'est lors d'une nuit noire comme de l'encre, lorsque les douze coups de l'horloge sonnèrent que le fantôme se redressa et sortit de sa tombe prêt à chercher et à punir le truand qui le tua …

\- Bellamy TA GUEULE !

\- Pff … si on peut même plus rire.

\- Pas de ça … et pas maintenant

Clarke soupira avant de se redresser et de regarder le trou dans laquelle elle était avec Bellamy, pas assez grand. Il fallait qu'il creuse encore et qu'elle supporte encore quelques temps les histoires de fantômes vengeurs de Bellamy. A croire qu'il avait passé la soirée à potasser internet pour toutes les trouver. Elle laissa un soupir s'échapper avant de reprendre sa pelle et de recommencer à creuser. Quel tableau ils devaient faire, elle et Bellamy. Deux adultes à moitié enfoncé dans un trou seulement éclairé par les feux de sa voiture sous une route de campagne abandonné… et dire que tout ça était entièrement de sa faute.

 _8 heures plus tôt_

 _Octavia eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que déjà Clarke rentrait, complètement paniquée et presque au bord de l'hystérie._

 _\- O' j'ai un cadavre dans mon coffre, il faut que tu m'aides !_

 _Non attendez, elle était complètement hystérique, et sa brune de meilleure amie ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle avait quoi dans sa quoi ? Mais elle s'était fourrée dans quelle galère encore…_

 _\- Tu as quoi ? Mais comment tu as fais ça ? tu étais sensée récupérer tes dernières affaires chez Finn et revenir directement ici ! Attends, c'est pas Finn le cadavre ?_

 _\- Et bien … il faut que tu me comprennes … il a débarqué sans prévenir et je croyais que j'étais seule … c'était un réflexe !_

 _\- Un réflexe ? mais tu tues pas quelqu'un par réflexe !_

 _\- Bah en fait si … il suffit d'avoir une batte de baseball à portée de main et une sacrée force._

 _\- Mais t'es complètement folle ! Et il a fait comment pour venir dans ton coffre ? Il a claqué trois fois ses talons rouges ?_

 _\- Et bien, ma voiture n'était pas si loin … et puis il n'y a jamais personne dans ce quartier en même temps … et puis tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? que je laisse là ?_

 _\- Oui ! et que tu appelles la police et dise que c'était un accident. Tu l'as juste frappé une fois au mauvais endroit …_

 _\- Et bien …_

 _\- Quoi ? QUOI ?_

 _\- Jel'aipasquefrappéunefois_

 _\- Attends, parle moins vite je ne comprends pas_

 _\- Il tenait encore debout alors j'ai paniqué et je l'ai poussé et il a basculé par-dessus la rambarde d'escalier._

 _\- BON ! Autre chose ? tu avais une arme sur toi et tu lui as tiré dessus sans faire exprès ?_

 _\- Et bien non …_

 _\- Biiien ! maintenant on va se poser et réfléchir calmement._

 _Un hochement de la tête de la blonde plus tard et les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur le canapé sans oser faire le moindre bruit. Le silence s'installa sans qu'aucune des deux n'osaient dire ce qu'elles pensaient … c'était un accident … mais quand même, il était dans le coffre maintenant, comment peut-on expliquer ça devant un juge en ayant l'air crédible ? « Ah non mais c'était un accident monsieur le juge … ah le coffre ? Non mais c'était pour pas qu'il reste seul » non mais non, personne n'y croira. La porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée fit sursauter les deux jeunes filles qui se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le nouveau venu : le frère flic de Octavia. Merde._

 _\- Bah alors, vous en faites des têtes de déterrés. Vous avez vu un cadavre ou quoi ?_

 _Clarke ne le supporta pas, elle explosa en sanglot à peine la voix de Bellamy éteinte. La tension des dernières heures s'évacuèrent d'un coup sans qu'elle ne puisse essayer de se retenir. A croire qu'une fois les vannes ouvertes, rien ne pouvait les refermer. Octavia lança un regard noir à Bellamy avant de se tourner vers son amie et de murmurer à voix basse._

 _\- Et pourquoi on lui dirait pas ? il peut nous aider ?_

 _\- Lui ? mais il est flic … et on n'est pas tellement en bons termes…_

 _\- T'occupes, je me charge de lui !_

 _\- Et les filles, c'est quoi ces messes basses ?_

 _\- Bell' avant que tu t'énerves sache que c'est très important et on a vraiment besoin de ton aide …_

 _\- Heu... O' ? Tu me fais peur là, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?_

 _\- Clarke a le cadavre de Finn dans son coffre._

 _\- QUOIIIII ?!_

Maintenant

Un sourire éclaira le visage plein de terre de Clarke alors qu'elle repensa à la demi-heure d'agitation où Octavia et elle mirent en pratique toutes les techniques de manipulation pour convaincre Bellamy de ne pas passer les menottes à la blonde et de l'embarquer. Elle avait particulièrement apprécié la méthode d'Octavia qui comportait les vieux magazines cochons de Bell', du chocolat et de la cire chaude. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil amusé au brun à ses côté qui comme elle continuait de creuser un trou décent. Elle ne lui dirait surement jamais à voix haute mais elle était heureuse qu'il l'aide malgré son métier et le fait qu'il ne soit pas tellement consentant…. Quoique le fait que le cadavre soit celui de Finn devait pencher la balance du bon côté. Elle se souvenait encore quand il y a trois mois, elle était arrivée à l'appartement d'Octavia pour lui raconter sa rupture.

 _Trois mois plus tôt_

 _La tornade blonde qu'était Clarke déboula dans l'appartement des Blake en balbutiant des mots dénué de sens et en pleure avant de se planter devant sa meilleure amie et d'éteindre la télévision avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé entre Octavia et Bellamy._

 _\- Hé !_

 _\- Bellamy commence pas. Je suis pas d'humeur !_

 _\- Quoi c'est pas la bonne période du mois, princesse ?_

 _\- O' ! J'ai besoin de calins …_

 _\- Bell' soit gentil et toi Clarke dis moi qu'est ce qui se passe …_

 _Un soupir plus tard, Bellamy se réinstalla confortablement avant de reprendre la télécommande des mains de la blonde et de rallumer la télé sur un téléfilm de fin d'après-midi._

 _\- Finn me trompe!_

 _\- QUOI !_

 _\- Enfin … techniquement je suis la maitresse dans l'histoire…_

 _\- Attends … QUOI ?_

 _Aux derniers mots de Clarke, le brun avait repris goût à la conversation et avait éteint la télé, prêt à entendre les détails croustillants._

 _\- Il se sert de moi pour tromper sa copine …_

 _\- QUOI ?_

 _\- Oui ! Avec elle, il aurait l'appart et la vie à deux et avec la baise …_

 _\- QUOI ? Non attends, c'est pas assez poignant, deux secondes._

 _Un raclement de gorge plus tard, Octavia reprit la parole deux tonalités plus hautes avant de se lever et de se mettre à faire les cent pas en marmonnant des histoires de vengeance et de nettoyant de moquette efficace._

 _\- CE FUMIER A FAIT QUOI ? ATTENDS QUE JE LE CHOPPE ET JE L'EMASCULERAIS MOI-MEME A LA PETITE CUILLIERE !_

 _Deux paires d'yeux la regardèrent au point de concurrencer des billes, ils n'avaient jamais vu Octavia dans une colère aussi noire … ah si ! Quand elle avait découvert que son personnage préférée était mort dans sa série … mais ça n'avait pas été aussi violent. Son frère, reprenant courage et réfléchissant à la vie avec sa sœur en prison pour meurtre, se leva avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la ramener sur la canapé._

 _\- Calme O', calme … pense à Clarke, elle serait triste de te voir en prison pour un fumier pareil …_

 _\- Oui je serais triste très triste !_

 _Pour l'une des premières fois, Bellamy et Clarke étaient d'accord sur un point, il ne fallait pas qu'Octavia finisse pas tuer Finn même s'il le méritait… et que les deux autres avaient bien envie de le voir mort ou juste blessé._

Maintenant

Ils avaient mis du temps à calmer Octavia puis Lincoln … et finalement toute la bande d'amie qui une fois au courant de l'histoire de Clarke n'avait qu'une envie : la venger et si possible que ça soit sale. Finalement, elle s'en était chargé elle-même.

\- Hé princesse, la prochaine fois, rappelle moi de faire le mort quand tu en auras un dans ton coffre.

\- La prochaine fois ça sera toi le mort si tu ne recommences pas à creuser.

\- Je risque rien ! T'as pas de batte sous la main.

\- Non mais j'ai une pelle et un trou déjà tout prêt !

\- T'es violente princesse ! t'es sur de pas t'être tromper de rôle ?

\- Bellamy, la ferme ! et creuse !

\- Ça irait plus vite, si je n'avais pas Catwoman à côté de moi …

\- PUTAIN Bell', ne me mate pas !

\- Je suis qu'un homme princesse !

 _Une heure et demi plus tôt_

 _Dès qu'elle arriva devant Bellamy, la blonde sut toute de suite que la soirée allait être longue et qu'elle aurait mieux fais d'ignorer Octavia et s'habiller normalement. Mais quelle idée de faire confiance à une accro de Netflix._

 _\- Tu t'es trompée de film, princesse, l'audition pour Catwoman c'est la voiture d'à côté._

 _\- Bellamy juste la ferme …_

 _\- Quoi ? c'est pas moi qui vais enterrer mon ex en costume de la femme mi-chat la plus sexy des comics._

 _\- Tu as dit noir et qui entrave pas les mouvements … c'est noir et trop moulant pour avoir une quelconque fonction d'entravement._

 _\- Hum hum …_

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais le tour Bellamy ?_

 _\- Je voulais juste vérifier si l'arrière valait aussi le coup d'œil. J'ai pas l'habitude de te voir aussi sexy princesse._

 _Ladite princesse soupira avant de maudire de tout son cœur sa meilleure amie. La prochaine fois, elle prendrait le bleu de travail de Raven … putain mais pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Ah oui … annoncer à l'ex de son ex qu'on avait tué l'ex qu'elles avaient en commun n'étaient peut être pas une si bonne idée … et une ça faisait une phrase avec trop de « ex » pour son esprit fatiguée._

Maintenant

\- Bon le trou est fini, on sort le macchabée maintenant ?

\- Relax Catwoman, on a le temps pour une bière, il y a jamais personne qui passe par ici.

\- Une bière ?

\- Ouais t'as bien des bières ?

\- Oui bien sur Bell' je me balade toujours avec des bières dans mon coffre … même qu'elles sont au côté de Finn si tu veux lui tenir compagnie et boire un coup avec.

\- Le côté rabat-joie c'est parce que ton cerveau décoloré a du mal à être alimenté en oxygène ou bien tu t'entraine pour postuler en tant que belle-sœur de Cendrillon ?

\- Ta gueule Bellamy !

\- Pour toi ça serait agent Blake, miss.

\- T'es chiant !

\- Ouais mais je suis en vie, c'est que tu dois vraiment bien m'aimer !

\- Oui Bellamy je t'aime même que je t'ai toujours aimé, tu es le soleil de ma vie.

\- C'est le charme Blake bébé, personne ne peut y résister.

\- M. le soleil peut m'aider à sortir de ce trou maintenant ?

Clarke soupira en entendant le rire de son compagnon de soirée, pourquoi est ce que c'était lui qui était là ? Et pourquoi ça prenait autant de temps ? Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et dormir si possible 72 heures. Prenant la main que lui tendait le brun, elle sortit enfin du trou qui servirait de tombe d'infortune pour son ex. Plus que quelques minutes, et elle sera à nouveau dans sa voiture. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bellamy qui la regardait étrangement mais elle préféra l'ignorait et elle pris les jambes de Finn alors que Bell' prenait le haut du corps. Au bout de quelques pas de côté, elle ne tient plus, elle devait savoir pourquoi le regard de Bellamy avait changé, il l'énervait trop pour qu'elle laisse couler n'importe quoi.

\- Bon ! Maintenant qu'on a les deux mains prises, vas-y dis moi ce que tu penses.

\- Princesse …

\- Non, mais interdit moi de voir O' maintenant que je suis une meurtrière sans foi ni loi qui planque des cadavres à minuit passé.

\- Clar ...

\- C'était un accident A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T est ce que quelqu'un comprend ce mot ? je voulais pas le tuer moi !

\- Clarke ! Calme toi merde ! Tu crois que je suis couvert de terre pourquoi ? faire un combat de boue avec un autre athlète ? Je suis là pour t'aider…

\- Non tu es là parce que O' a menacé de te verser de la cire chaude sur ton … enfin ta … breeef

\- Ouais bref ! Et aussi pour t'aider, princesse je te considère comme ma sœur !

\- Justement !

\- Quoi justement ?

Un silence s'ensuit, la blonde refusait de répondre, elle tenait à sa vie et puis ce n'était pas tellement le genre de chose que tu disais couverte de terre, les mains occupés par un corps inerte et toi en costume moulant. Elle jeta un regard de sous ses cils à Bellamy et ce fut un échec, il était à contre jour par rapport aux phares de sa voiture et elle ne pouvait distinguer que les boucles de ses cheveux et sa silhouette musclée. Elle soupira, et dire qu'elle tenait à avoir cette discussion le plus tard possible … non en fait, elle préférait ne pas avoir du tout cette conversation.

\- Le problème c'est que je ne te considère pas comme un frère, Bell'.

\- Oui et ? Tu reste mon amie malgré nos disputes.

\- Non, je ne te considère plus comme un mâle potentiel.

\- Attends quoi ?

\- Je te veux ! enfin je veux dire … je préfèrerais t'avoir comme petit ami.

\- Mais … mais … c'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi ? parce que je suis la meilleure amie de ta sœur ? parce que je suis ta princesse ? pas assez bien pour toi ? pas ton type ?! crois moi je le sais bien, j'ai vu défilé tes poules je te rappelle et tu m'as donné raison à la soirée d'Halloween en me rejetant.

\- Je peux en placer une ? merci ! Je te rappelle que TU m'as rejeté à Halloween, moi je t'ai embrassé !

\- Non… je pense que je m'en souviendrais, et je me rappelle bien m'être fais jeter comme une malpropre par un Zorro dégouté.

\- Et moi par une Catwo… Attends j'étais en Lone Ranger ce soir là …

\- Et moi en Alice …

\- Okay. Bon. On a embrassé qui alors ?

\- La mauvaise personne ?

La voix de Clarke venait à peine de s'éteindre que Bellamy avait lâché le cadavre pour venir l'enlacer et lui donner un baiser digne de ces téléfilms qui passaient à 15h et qui dégoulinaient de guimauve. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'avaient envie de se détacher de l'autre, ils étaient bien dans les bras de l'autre et cette fois ci c'était le bon. Ce fut quand Bellamy tenta de ramener Clarke vers le sol pour être plus à l'aise qu'ils se souvinrent de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici.

\- Merde … faut s'occuper du cadavre. Allez à ta pelle princesse !

\- On l'aura mérité notre bière après !

\- Mais tu en as ?

\- Je te connais Bell', tu es comme le stéréotype flics, vous fonctionnez qu'avec le BB : bières et beignets !

\- Fais gaffe, princesse je pourrais t'oublier au fond du trou !

Elle laisse son sourire transparaitre, il la taquinait comme si de rien n'était, comme si le brûlant baiser de toute à l'heure n'était qu'un songe de son esprit embrumé. Un très bon et chaud songe alors.

Quelques heures plus tard

\- Bon princesse, ton ex est définitivement hors course et je suis un homme dans la fleur de l'âge avec un beau pedigree et un joli minois …

\- Hum hum …

\- Et accepterais-tu dans ton immense clémence de me donner ta bière ? Tu imagines pas comment c'est fatiguant de reboucher un trou !

\- Un trou ?! UN TROU ? C'est la seule que je suis pour toi ? Un trou !

\- Non mais attends … je voulais pas dire ça, et je parlais du trou qu'on a passé une heure a creusé ! pas de nous deux dans une voiture sans personne autour …

\- Encore heureux ! ne me laisse plus jamais dans le doute Bellamy Blake ou j'emploierais l'imagination de ta sœur sur toi.

\- Je t'aime princesse !

\- Tant mieux, ça te donnera une bonne raison de ne pas me balancer !

Le rire de Bellamy s'éleva dans l'habitacle de la voiture alors qu'il essayait de se redresser sans se cogner pour ne pas écraser sa princesse, il avait eu trop du mal à l'avoir, il ne fallait pas qu'il la casse tout de suite.

* * *

 **Une petite review please ? Juste pour me dire si vous aviez apprécié ou non d'ailleurs !**


End file.
